Forever
by Yasha2
Summary: Bakura, a school kid surrounded by mystery, asks the innocent Fae Kamikazi out- Things turn real almost to fast. Bakura/OC


QPD: Hello, everyone!

Everyone: Hiya.

QPD: 4 things before we start: 1) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!; 2) I have special permission from my best friend, Suna (read her story, The Party), to use Lise, her OC in this story (we do this a lot…); 3) This is a major sap story and I am not using Bakura's real personality (hey, it's MY fic); and 4) My OC is Fae, Lise's twin sister. Now on to the fic

-Forever-

      Bakura held his hand out to her- she wondered if she should've let that chance walk by or not, but you know, to this day- she wouldn't have given it up for a lifetime.

      She smiled, thinking the first part of her paragraph as she leaned back on the gray headstone of a grave.

      She shifted her gaze toward the sky- as the events played over in her head again, just as detailed and vivid as they once were

                  *  *  *

      "C'mon, its just a date- not like I'd kill you."

       Fae really wondered if that statement was true, Bakura had the punk type rep around school. Now he was standing in front of her on the sidewalk to her house, asking her out on a date, and offering to walk her home.

       Not very Barura Like.

       She wondered what was up.

       She smiled hesitantly," Sure."

       The date was set for a few days from that beautiful Wednesday. She could remember every detail. How the wind blew freely through both Bakura and her hair, how it wasn't to warm, nor cold. Perfect.

       School had let out 2 days before, but we all stayed in touch.

       Bakura had a light blue jacket on, it fluttered while he walked. His white hair reached down to his back, under he had a white shirt, and his blue jeans which he wore with just about everything, a hold in the left knee.

       They reached the house a few minutes later, Bakura letting go of her hand and turning toward her

       "See ya Friday, I'll meet you here." And with that he pivoted on his left foot and began to walk back the way he came, his pace quickening until it was a jog.

       She walked through the door, her sister almost knocking her over as soon as she was in.

       "What were you doing with Bakura????"

       "He asked me out..."

       "Baky-son asked you out?! (Baky-son is a cheesy nickname KK [Lindi-chan/Suna] once gave him) Oh my god I didn't know he knew what love was."

       "Its only a date..." Fae stated to her sister, Lise.

       "Yeah…right." She retorted, grinning, and walking out the door

       "What??" Fae asked quizzically as her sister disappeared from sight.

       "I know something Fae-nae don't know...(Fae-nae obviously being her nickname for her sister...) Her reply was muffled because she was a hallway away.

       Fae laughed," What? Tell me!" Fae ran out the door to her sister, obviously trying to pry what she knew out of her

               *  *  *

      The dance club they were at was rowdy- on the bad side of town. 

      Fae wore Baggy black pants and a half jacket over a fishnet shirt.

      Bakura led them both to the drink bar in back, both sitting on the two stools as he ordered two Cokes, which came a minute later.

      He took a nervous sip from his glass as he fished for something to say.

      Fae chimed in as he took that sip.

      "Why didn't you tell me you liked me before??"

      Bakura froze, blushing a bit.

      "Where'd you hear that?"

      "Not talkin'- part of the deal."

      He smiled weakly," Don't know."

      He led her out onto the dance floor as a new beat came on. They danced with the rest of the couples, Fae seeing her sister at least twice. Bakura was different than she thought he was.

      The night was actually fun, full of laughter. They stayed till around 12; when Bakura once again walked her home, arm around her.

      "That's probably the most fun I've had, Ever."

       He smiled again

     * * *

   Her thoughts were abruptly ended as an acorn fell from a tree overhead, landing near her, and a squirrel right behind it

   She smiled to herself.

   We went steady for about 2 months, a lot of eyebrow raiding because Bakura was a loner from the rest...

           *  *  *

   The doorbell rang and Fae jumped up, looking out the window and then running to the door, opening it and jumping into Bakura's arms.

   He wore a grayish vest over a black shirt and his favorite blue jeans

   "Go out with me tonight." He pleaded with her, giving her puppy eyes.

   Fae agreed as soon as the words left his lips. Lise was out with a friend and she was bored as hell.

   It was a hotter than normal day, so she wore a tank top and shorts as they walked to the abandoned park, their favorite place to go obviously, because it was abandoned.

   She sat on one of the swings as Bakura went around and pushed her forward, a semi troubled look on his face, almost as if he was embarrassed and there was something he wanted to admit

   "Fae...there's some-..."

    3 figures walked out from the wooded area

   "Hey- who's the tramp sitting in the swing in OUR park?"

   Bakura turned around, furious.

   "Take that back!" 

   The man in front laughed.

   "Not in a lifetime."

   He snapped his fingers and the 2 shorter ones behind him moved forward, toward Bakura, who obviously was semi used to what was happening.

    A worried look crossed her face as they approached

    "Fae, go hide." Bakura said, determination crossing over his face. She tried to object but he cut her off, only commanding to do what he said again

     She got off the swing and ran, faking to the right, around a tree and into a cluster of bushes.

     The taller of the two started, swinging at Bakura, who sidestepped, bringing his hand up and hitting him square in the face, breaking his nose. Various swearing was heard from the wounded man.

      "He's got this.," she mumbled, turning her back to the fight as she heard him speak.

      "Now, if you didn't say that, you're friend wouldn't be swearing over a broken nose."

      "Oh, we'll give you more than a broken nose." the lead man replied in an eerie tone- suddenly Fae went dead, her world froze as two loud shots were heard, "whoots" were heard from the small gang, a woman who witnessed it screamed, and ran to the nearest house to call for help.

      Fae looked to where Bakura was standing- he was laying on the ground instead.

   *  *  *

      She ran toward him, leaning down. He was pale already- Fae could only imagine how she looked.

      "That..." He said in a ragged breath," Wasn't supposed to happen."

      She smiled, trying to reassure him as she looked down toward his wounds. One in the stomach, the other in the left lung. Fae sighed.

      Sirens were already heard in the distance as he brought his hand up to her cheek, pulling her face down, giving her a kiss on the lips. He already knew what was coming to him, because both shots were fatal, but there was still a spark of hope in Fae.

      She smiled weakly

      "Bakura, I love you..."

      "And love..." he whispered...."Lasts forever." 

      He let out his breath and his body arched upward in her arms...his leg extending out of pain.... he fell back down, limp.

      "No!" she screamed, a sob escaping from her. The sirens were now deafening as she could see the background filled with lights

       "Bakura- please don't leave..." she pleaded....

        But there was no response...Bakura died that day...at the age of 16.

        Tears fell from Fae's eyes as she recalled it so clearly, writing down the last line on the paper. She set a rose down on the grave, and turned around, kissing her hand and touching the grave.

        "I love you- always.," she whispered, another tear running down her cheek.

        She stood up, trying to wipe the tears from her face so she didn't look out of place on the streets.

        She looked at the big oak tree as she walked through the gates. 

        There stood a boy, with long snow-white hair, a Blue jacket, a white shirt, and jeans with a hole in the left knee. He held a single rose. 

        She smiled bitterly...and as she looked away it disappeared.

        A gust of wind blew past her...and if you listened well enough...you could hear:

          "Love...lasts forever."

 ST03

Suna: *crying* No matter how many times I read this, it still makes me cry…

QPD: There, there, Lindi-chan…*to readers* Don't mind her, she's a wuss…

Suna: *still crying* Shut up…

QPD: Please review and wait for my sequel…Yes, I wrote a sequel. You didn't think I'd let him stay dead did you?

Everyone: *innocent whistling* Um, no…*look around nervously*

QPD: *sweat drop* Okay…Well, until next time. *leaves with a still crying Suna*


End file.
